


亚托-迷失于日升之处

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	亚托-迷失于日升之处

他上次去日||本的经历不愉快。很不愉快。

没有多少人见过日||本的救护车，因为游客们一般都对这个国家的安宁和整洁深有体会，新干线呼啸而过，交通堵塞中没有留给救护车红蓝灯光来回闪烁的空闲，食物看起来像是会让人中毒，但其实美味非常——如果是在2011年前，这就是他对日升之处的全部印象。

但命运喜欢和他开玩笑，他上一次离开日本，是被人抱上的飞机：乘务员坚称飞机上有轮椅，不许他们把那架还印着横滨市急救热线的推上去。一架航班加急把他送回巴塞罗那，夜航中他从床铺上抬头，看见北太平洋的星光，夜里的日||本像一桩迷罪，灯光全都向本州岛聚拢，黑色的海沟和海峡张开巨口，等着吞噬人类的孤独。

此时此刻，他整整三十岁，坐在这架私人飞机上，才开始了解孤独。

费尔南多觉得东京很吵。一般人都觉得那是一个安静的地方，但他不。他觉得日||本很吵，说着他听不懂的话，像加利西亚语的乡音，又没有那么多需要小舌腔振动的地方。他去过上海，听过上海人说话；他觉得那是日语和加利西亚语的结合。每一个抑扬顿挫、每一个起承转折、每一个平上去入都包含到了。当他听说马德里竞技的股东也不会说这门方言时，还在想，原来何方都与故乡一般，跨过塔霍河就变了一门语言。

上海话不吵，不。但是关东腔没完没了。他们回荡在他耳边，在西班牙语里，那种声音只有在国王接受国书时的答词里才会出现。如此急促，如此谦虚，如此紧张，好像生怕犯错。更主要的是，好像生怕要让他融入他们。

他在乡下的火车站旁边吃面，在那种素不相识的食客能肩并肩抱怨一天经历的小店里。他还不会说日语，如何也无法解释自己需要的是一个煎蛋而非东洋人那种半生不熟的鸡蛋，于是他羞涩地闭了嘴。

他老老实实地看着戴白帽系白围裙的店主熟练地用一只手捏开鸡蛋，蛋壳几乎没有碎裂，于是那一团柔软的物质坠入他的面条，正如能孕育生命之物应有的形状，但是金黄和乳白泾渭分明；他的喉结动了动，迫于那种九州式的礼貌，才没有说话。店员又用日语说了句什么，他没反应过来，条件反射般摇摇头，于是那碗盛有一只温泉蛋的番茄乌冬面就被递到了他眼前。

细细的筷尖搅入纯粹的橙黄色，美好的反光被瞬间打碎，稀薄的浆液在白色的面条上摊开，有种奇异的蛋白质营养品的味道，又有从健身房里出来时拿到的第一瓶运动饮料的咸味，白色的蛋清如芝士般浓稠，他用那精巧得过分的餐具划开其中粘连的部分，它们被温度微微煲熟，勾勒出玉的质感。汤水中反射出他的眼睛，很深的眼眶，眼角的雀斑，大得异常的瞳仁审视着自己的午餐，好像连午餐都在嘲笑他的形影单只。

他愣了愣神，最后觉得，其实加了无菌蛋的面条也不错。

谁能想到他又一次坐上了去日本的飞机呢？在那次狼狈的登机之后他明明答应自己不再从遥远的日本海上俯瞰本州灯火通明的港口的。

他胡乱穿了件西装，袖口没有系好，手上戴着一条傻乎乎的手链，是他女儿在上一次见面时送给他的。他很害怕因为相处时间太少而惹她不开心，所以一直带着那条手链。还有他的钻石镶嵌的玫瑰串，它们从领子里漏出来，在粉色的朝阳里反光。

朝阳是从飞机窗户里透过来的。有人要给他拍Vlog，他同意了，简单修理过的胡须里透着一副隐忍的微笑。

他在纠结吃了温泉蛋的托雷斯会不会生病的时候接到了电话。

很甜美的声音，是他的日语翻译。她说有人要和他说话。

他用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴唇，感到有什么不寻常的事要发生了。他把话筒贴得更近，但没有听见声音。几乎过了四五年时间那么久，才有一个小小的声音传过来。

是唯一一个对日语的印象比自己更奇怪的家伙，他想。不知道那个人现在听到电话里翻译小姐温柔的日语还会不会感到害怕，还会不会想起救护车穿行在神奈川县的声音。

“是谁呀？”他故作姿态地问，在佐贺这么久，他甚至学会了对着电话说话时利落地转身躲到一边去，免得打扰到别人。其实这么做根本就没有必要。没人会听一个西班牙人说话。如果有，大概率也听不太懂。九州人对英语和法语之外的语言都没有什么兴趣，所以他的翻译还是从京阪神地区的事务所请来的，也只有大阪和神户才会有合格的西语翻译。

话说回来，其实他很清楚那个说话的人是谁。但他太高兴了，他要确认一遍，两遍，三遍，否则他会捉不到这件事中的真实感。

“Te quiero.”扩音器那头的沙哑声音不耐烦了，他说要和他说一件别的事，然后很认真地，对着话筒一字一句地说：“Te quiero, niño.”

“等我。”他简单地说。

但他看见穿着浴衣的费尔南多·托雷斯时已经是东九区的午夜了，一身深绿色和服的男人转过身来，短发染成金色拢在脑后，鼻尖圆润眉宇细软，几乎是女子般的柔和面貌，却被那双深邃里有点危险的双目打破了——起码大卫觉得他挺危险的。从他用Instagram的DM大肆嘲笑比利亚给自己的图片加的“野兽”标签开始，大卫就觉得这个人太危险了。

——也或许是他真有点老土了，但黑发男人很快就在脑海里否决了这个想法。谁会像这个真正老土的马德里人一样，穿着没有任何花纹的衣服和匡威的平底鞋在街上走路？嗯？

就像现在，连他的浴衣都是最简单的竹纹衬上深色带白线镶嵌的腰带，这样的人还算来过日本吗？

他轻视的表情被费尔南多看到了，男人吻他的脸颊时心不在焉，眼神总飘向他没扣好扣子的锁骨。高大的马德里人把他的躯体按到门上，手肘紧紧抵住他的胸膛，又用与之不符的轻柔动作，浅浅地啄了一下他的嘴唇。

“我不喜欢你穿西装的样子。”费尔南多眨着眼说。

“为什么？”

“因为别人也能看到。”比他小两岁的男人胡乱地抱住他的头颅和脊背，吻他的脖颈；“这让我很嫉妒。——而且，休闲西装配牛仔裤也过时太久了。”

“你总是嘲笑别人的穿着，”他伸手扯起费尔南多的一角袖子，“那你这又是什么？嗯？”

和你一样。金发男人说。我来这里就是为了脱掉它的。

Madre.

大卫骂了句脏话。他没忍住。费尔南多听了只是笑了笑，把他的身体推开一点，居高临下地看着他打过发胶的黑发。

“真的吗，”阿斯图里亚斯人瞪着他眼睛，当他的眉毛极度抬起时双目会略微变成圆形：“在这里？在——这个门上？”

他的金发男孩鼓起嘴，忽然又变得有点像受了委屈的小女孩，“那你选个你喜欢的地方？”

Joder.他被脸朝下按进白床单里时想。跟这小子待在一起，只要不在踢球，就没有好事发生过。

“Guaje.”

他胡乱地从背后扯下他的西装，亲吻和摩挲声东击西地落在他黑色的鬓发结束的位置，他的耳垂上，他的手腕上，他的被扯开的衬衫上。Fer把他的双手钳在枕头里，就像一个少不经事的男孩一般，把轻盈的腰身和过分修长的四肢缓缓倾斜，失去重心，最后把温热的吐息，压在比他年长的那对桃红色的耳洞旁边。

“Te deseo。”

蓝西装不适合他偏黄的肤色，银色的十字架总能让人在不合适的时机败下阵来，面积过大的胡须没能修饰他细瘦的脸型，反而给他的面孔平添了一份不必要的严肃。马德里人像一个艺术家一般居高临下，审视着他的缪斯。他的戴耳环的艺术化身艰难地转过身来，仍然被桎梏在他的怀抱里，薄薄的嘴唇咬成泛白的心形，只有肩膀和手臂还有一丝活动的空间。

“fer，”黑发男人看起来却并不恼火，伸手够到了垂落在他耳边的金色发丝：“我很久没见到你了。给我点时间。”

他的同胞忿忿地想起他下颌上还没有这么多胡子时的情形，他略偏灰调的亚麻色脸颊总是涨成掺杂欲念的橙色，嘴唇在黑暗里勾勒出湿润的低语，有时是近乎哀求的字句，有时是他的名字，当然，脏话铺天盖地地夹杂在其中，让人来不及享受。

那时他会吻他光滑的面颊，沿着阴影坠落的弧度，沿着修长的、不算组合得很精致，却自能孕育迷人气质的肌肉轮廓。

现在他面对着那张轮廓依稀模糊却从未改变的面孔，那个看起来热情外向却松脆易怒的情人，却恍惚中产生了几乎与信徒无疑的顶礼膜拜的欲望。在这样的夜晚里他看起来总是那么年轻，促狭的肩膀，柔韧的腰腹，屏息用力时会淡淡出现的肌肉轮廓，让穿和服的男人与其说渴望见到他不如说渴望成为他，与其说渴望爱上他不如说渴望追随他，与其说渴望亲吻他不如说渴望留住他。

“Dave,”他决定直呼他的名字。他知道在床上和在球场上使用同一个外号称呼同一个人是多么奇怪——尽管他们已经不是搭档了，但大卫隐隐约约地抗议过无数次，男人会说，你要么在传球的时候叫我大卫，要么在高||潮的时候别叫我其他人也有权使用的名字。

费尔南多不会承认那是因为某种未曾露出真容的羞涩，通常来说二十岁之后这种极度的尴尬和害怕就没有再拜访过他，但在面对他恋人的眼睛时，在他抱着一堆衣服偷偷走回北方人在马德里的别墅客房的时候，在他位于北伦敦的华丽起居室里对着那人吻过的马克杯出神的时候，胃里飞出的蝴蝶和回忆里溢出的花瓣一次又一次地袭击他，让他不能言语，只有呼唤。

呼唤那个他最常说的名字。呼唤那个他最经常被拿来比较的名字。

大卫眨了眨眼，以为自己听错了。

“David。”金发少年又一次开口。他的双手如祈求救赎般覆上男人的胸膛，他的心脏于是隔着白衬衫和亚麻布剧烈地跳动，他把那两颗心房紧紧相贴，于是整座城市的气温立刻就产生了变化。他轻轻摩挲着那颗紫褐色的乳||尖，把髋骨无期望地挪近他的身体；甚至连他的腰肢都因为乞求般的姿势而微微扭动了一下，大卫则把头靠在了柔软的羽绒枕上，喉结朝着温热凝坠的空气，缄默地欣赏着他的动作。

肩膀。胸大肌。乳||尖。腹肌。肋骨。小腹。他的胸腹上有那种很细小的痣，纹身不能遮盖其全貌，黑发人的手指沿着这些斑痕玄秘的轨迹缓缓向下，温暖的血液跳动的皮肤，然后是略有些蜷曲的毛发，也是很浅的棕褐色，几乎是金黄的，看起来不接近他原本的发色，倒有些类似挑染过后的金棕。

“我来。”游戏中声音沙哑的那一方先发令。

宽松长袍的腰带缓缓落地。

金发男人点了点头，他的手隔过肩头伏在床头的墙壁上，但头埋得很低，大卫只能缓缓触吻他眼角的额发，他的衣服还像未完全褪去的水波那样覆盖在他们的膝头，在关节之间相互缠绕，无法挣脱。

阿斯图里亚斯人的手在他身上留下青红交加的痕迹，但他并不感到疼痛。不久之后这些爱情的证明就会逐渐淡去，一种苍老和百无聊赖交加的东西将重新栖居在他的皮肤之下。

那时他会多么地想找回记忆里的尴尬，又是将多么喋喋不休地因为想要独处又想要适宜的陪伴而和他的伙伴不停说话，即使在这个神经元超速运作的时刻，费尔南多也可以隐隐想见。

他不想再叫他Guaje了。因为他在日本了。他们疏远了。仅此而已。

“轻点，”他斥责他，“你手上有倒刺……你知道吗，David……？”

……但又不止如此，他想呼唤他的名字，因为他终于开始懂得，他的恋人在日||本曾经历过的那种横眉冷眼，千夫所指。他以为他习惯了，他在整个职业生涯里已经被骂得太多了，几乎是大卫·比利亚根本不能想象的数量。但现在的状况确实是不一样的。

这是文化上的孤独。没人可以拯救。

就像大卫在飞机上发现的。孤独就是抛下全人类。还有，在假想中飞机坠毁前的最后关头，仍然疯狂地去爱，疯狂地去期待。

痛吗？大卫问他身前那具不停颤抖的身体。他不知道那是因为寒冷还是别的什么。当自己的动作轻柔下来的时候，他就会透过肌肤上的相亲感受到费尔南多身体的颤抖，几乎是寒颤，却又在这样一个高温的场景下显得来路不明。他把他的手臂贴近金发男人的脊背，比他还要高大的呜咽声的来源却在他的臂弯里带上了哭腔。“没事吧，cariño？”

他像对孩子那样拍打着他的手臂。他吻他。他放缓了（大多数时候）不受控制的抽噎。他感觉自己的耻骨疼痛欲裂，因为冲动被压抑得太久，因为他的心情焦虑而又敏感，仿佛大脑和性||器调换了位置，本应该感到疼痛的那个却感到了人们所说的接近肉体快感的那种事物。诗化的高潮。压抑，心急如焚，巨大的压迫和羽毛拂过的绵柔之意的同时协奏。

“我没事，我没事，”费尔南多几乎是呼喊着说，他拿手拂过自己身后的肌肉，把他的爱意轻轻地推向负责调动饥饿感官的脏腑，片刻之中他的胃略带疼痛，括约肌的收缩令人心满意足，然后一切都消失了，留下了一阵长久的、充满爱意的充盈感，他伏在爱人怀里，小声地哭了起来。

就像所有温柔的爱人会做的那样，他们相互抵触，一切都结束之后，大卫把他的头靠在自己肩头，一直到费尔南多睡着。

窗外的雨停了。大卫·比利亚靠在他的床边，盯着自己的苹果电脑屏幕，耳机里在放一首歌，是海尔希的《汽油》。他伸出手拔掉了他的头戴式耳机的插头，于是电子合成的能乐演奏声在摩天大厦的顶层响起。费尔南多心不在焉地玩着他的头发，阿斯图里亚斯人没有阻拦他调大音乐的音量，只是看了他一眼，然后疲惫地把他的脖颈拉近，吻了吻被几丝褐发覆盖的前额。

费尔南多把他拉进自己的手臂。面对面的那种。大卫就像喝醉了一样，冰凉的手指顶着他的前额，眼神上挑地用唇吻予以回答，然后眼睛挨地很近地，发出一声低不可闻的轻笑。

“你说我们到底是什么？”他眨眨眼，“Friends with benefits?”

“我不知道。”男人摸了摸他的手上的指环答道，他已经离婚了，但一直戴着它：“朋友？”

“我不跟朋友上ñ床。”

“情人？”

“你太矮了，当不了那个。”Fer摸了摸他的头。男人翻了个白眼，转过身体来。

“那还能是什么？命运多舛的骑士与公主？”

黑发男人伸出一根拇指，缓缓地划过他的脸颊。他的每一寸皮肤。

眉峰上那一小片平整的皮肤。额头上淡黄色的雀斑。高耸的鼻骨。因为日晒而留下粗大伤痕的鼻翼。然后是脸颊，因激动而充血缺氧的脸颊，他的脸颊看起来给他增添了一种个性而非普世的美的法则，但它摸上去意外地还算平整，也有可能是大卫自己的指尖太粗糙了，让他的脸孔平添了一份红晕。

他的下颌。颌骨不算前凸，下颌角却意外地锋利，能清晰地感觉到转折。

他的人中上淡淡的胡须。

他的睫毛。密而上翻，虽然不算很长，闭眼时却让人感到它们是像广告里的模特那样直接覆上脸颊的。他的眉毛是很淡的棕色，他的眼睛是深陷在星空里的月球，他的目光是亨利四世离开纳瓦拉时的最后一眼凝望，他的眼角是斐迪南二世见到格拉纳达城池时的第一声叹息，既活灵活现地收拢着渴望，又影影绰绰地匍匐着教徒的哀伤。

费尔南多听话地闭上眼睛。但片刻之后那双棕眸又带几分戏谑地睁开了，他把男人的肩膀拉近自己的额角，眉骨抵着阿斯图里亚斯人锋利的下颌，眼睛被胡须刺到紧紧合拢，从菱形的喉尖一路吻到倒三角形的胡子，到薄如纸削的嘴唇，到再促狭一些会相当好看的鼻翼，到干燥得令人心疼的颧骨，到高高的眉眼，到太阳穴，到他通红的耳廓，到他呻吟的声带外侧。

“为什么不呢？”他喘息着说。

黑发男人的嘴唇缓缓靠近他嘴唇上紫色的皮肤。

他嘴上发炎了，饱满的下唇上有一块因为粗糙的唇纹脱落而造成的伤痕。大卫低下头，动作尽量轻柔地咬着他的下唇和下颌，但仍然再次弄伤了那可怜的嘴唇。男人把牙齿嵌进他本来就因季风性气候而干裂的唇瓣，于是那条细小的红线再次扭曲崩裂，令他自己也有点意外的湿热感加剧了唇齿触碰的亲密感，鲜血顺着他的降口角肌直淌下来，他的下颌本来就很短，那些作怪的红细胞和他的雀斑还有穿透了白皙皮肤的潮红融为一体，竟然带出些许倾颓的美感。

“对不起。”大卫小声说。他伸出舌尖，吻去情人皮肤上的血迹。

“我没事。”

他捧住了他汗湿的脸颊。大卫的眼睛是那种很浅的金棕色，随着光线变化颜色也转换得很快；在强烈的灯光下，他的眼睛变成冷色调的黄金，微微下垂的眼角带着一丝天生的悲哀和迟疑。

“你要走吗？”他问挑了整个神奈川最繁华的酒店的男人，“你要离开日本？”

“为什么不呢？”他头也不抬地回答，“这里没有我想要的。”

“你可能会错过一些重要的东西。”大卫放缓了西班牙语的语速，一字一句地对他说：“真的。我是认真的。”

“嗯？”费尔南多还移了移他的电脑，免得自己的身体压到大卫的珍贵老古董机型：“你不会来日本的，对吧？我没见过在这儿比你混得更惨的人了，说真的，兄弟。”

“我知道。”他低头，“但为什么？为什么我能持续不断地错过你？——我难道有什么这方面的天赋……？”

“是啊，因为你明知道我不会等你，还会继续追上来，不是吗？”

他的金发情人开始小心地脱掉他同样有着衬衫领口的睡衣：

“回你喜欢的地方去，Dave，我喜欢这个国家，可我受不了你呆在这里。”

“我无所谓。”大卫·比利亚·桑切斯小声说，“我们在哪里都是孤独的，所以无所谓。”

end


End file.
